vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Joji Joestar
|-|Joji Joestar= |-|Das Boot Ultimate= Summary Joji Joestar is a 15-year-old detective living in Fuyuki, Japan in the 37th iteration of the universe. The adopted grandson of the legendary Joseph Joestar, his story begins after solving a series of 15 locked room murders and through that meeting Tsukumojuku, a detective from the original universe who informs him of Beyond, a god-like entity, through him his adventure begins which leads him to Mars after a long series of events where he meets The Ultimate Thing, Kars and working with him, Narancia Ghirgha and eventually Funny Valentine they fight Dio Brando across both time and space. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A | At least 8-A Name: Joji Joestar, JoJo Origin: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (JORGE JOESTAR) Gender: Male Age: 15 Classification: Human, Stand User, Detective, Singularity Powers and Abilities: |-|Base=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Extrasensory Perception (Capable of seeing ghosts and souls among some other supernatural forces that are normally otherwise invisible), Aura and Summoning (Of his Stand), Limited Time Slow & Dilation (Can create a literal disconnect between his internal time and the rest of the world, effectively slowing time down for himself to allow him to think and ponder at increased speeds, albeit only when deep in thought and immobile), Limited Resistance to Mind Manipulation (after his initial exposure to Whitesnake he managed to stay conscious and even hold a conversation despite his mind disc being removed yet no one else is shown capable of such a feat) and Resistance to paradox destruction (as a singularity there exist only one of him throughout all known universes). |-|Stands=Das Boot Ultimate has Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Extrasensory Perception (Can target and sense Stands), Non-Corporeality, Non-Physical Interaction, Selective Intangibility, Invisibility, Several hundred Dividing and Combining submarine units that fire missiles, can dive inside and move within organic material, Sonar, Homing Attack (Can lock-on to targets with missiles), Flight (While inside or riding), Statistics Amplification & Statistics Reduction (Grows exponentially in power the more Das Boot combine, decreases in power the more that split apart), Fusionism & Size Manipulation (Increases and decreases in size depending on how many are fused, can reach Large Size (Type 2; 100 Meters) and Small Size (Type 2; Slightly larger than a bullet). |-|Beyond= Plot Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, and Miracles with his Beyond. Attack Potency: Athlete level | At least Multi-City Block level+ (Das Boot is capable of littering Kars' 5km moon with explosions that range over a hundred meters in diameter), far higher when combined. Speed: Athletic Human '''with '''Massively FTL reactions (Can continuously keep track and has reacted to fighters such as Dio on multiple occasions) | At least Hypersonic+, likely Massively Hypersonic (Das Boot's missiles crossed at least 160 kilometers in a small timeframe as well as tagging fighter jets despite being fired within the earth's orbit). Lifting Strength: Average Human | Varies when split apart, Class 100 via virtue of size when combined. Striking Strength: Athlete Class | Unknown, possibly Building Class (Kars' Das Boot Ultimate plowed through buildings and Joji's is a watered-down version of the same Stand gifted to him by Kars). Durability: At least Wall level, likely higher (Survived several punches from a restrained Whitesnake Ultimate with only broken bones and survived being caught in the explosive outcome of Dio punching Kars into a spray of gore but only barely) | At least Wall level when split into hundreds (stopped a bullet), at least Large Building level when together through size alone. Stamina: High (Managed to stay conscious for some time despite having skin torn off, organs punctured and bones broken by pieces of Kars' gore, managed to hold a conversation with Kars despite gargling on his own blood, a broken a cheekbone and broken shoulders after getting hit by Whitesnake Ultimate) Range: Standard melee range. | At least 8 kilometers with Das boot, over 160 kilometers with missiles (fired a barrage of missiles at the U.S military while in orbit). Standard Equipment: A pebble that acts like a phone, calls can be made regardless of distance (contacted earth despite being 8 kilometers above the surface of Mars), universe or time (made calls despite being in the original universe in the 1990's while the person he called was in the 37th iteration of the universe in the year 2012). Intelligence: High, his hobby is detective work and has solved and worked with the police on multiple occasions in solving murders and crimes. While early on he disregarded seemingly impossible and logic-defying possibilities but through his adventure he's learned to think outside the box and factor impossibilities into his equations. As a byproduct of his detective work and hobby, Joji has good deduction skills and was the one who devised the plan that ended in DIO's defeat at the end of the novel by working around his weaknesses. Weaknesses: Beyond only works if Joji believes in it. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Das Boot Ultimate:' Das Boot Ultimate is a submarine Stand that takes the shape of one large submarine with various missile launchers on its sides and underside that it attacks with. It can split itself into other, smaller Das Boots that independently act on their own. Joji gained this Stand after asking Kars for a copy of his own (although watered down to fit Joji's parameters). **'Intangibility:' Das Boot can insert itself inside organic material (flesh, blood, bodily fluids, teeth, fossil fuel) and use its missile to attack specific parts. Its missiles are precise enough to either simply destroy objects outright or only destroy specific parts of an object (i.e. a human brain). **'Sonar:' Das Boot can use sonar, usually used to differentiate Stand Users from normal people. *'Beyond:' A God that chose Joji on a whim, a being beyond time and space. Its powers work as if writing a story and Joji is the main character and as such, as long as Joji believes in it it'll control the narrative flow to his benefit. Key: Joji Joestar | Das Boot Ultimate | Beyond Note: Beyond doesn't fight, it merely acts behind the scenes influencing the story. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Amane Shinomiya (Rakudai Kishi no Cavalry) Amane's Profile (Speed was equalized, Joji had Beyond) Aoi Hayanose (Instant Death) Aoi's Profile (Speed was equalized) Gwenpool (Marvel Comics) Gwenpool's Profile (Speed Equalized, Pre-Awakening Gwen and Beyond Joji used) Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Detectives Category:Stand Users Category:Teenagers Category:Fate Users Category:Plot Manipulation Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Characters Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Duplication Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 8 Category:Aura Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Sound Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Invisibility Users Category:Flight Users Category:Summoners Category:Time Users Category:Probability Users